


【贺红】君子六艺--礼（ABO/pwp）

by zyc940310



Series: 【贺红】君子六艺 [1]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 23:12:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18766252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyc940310/pseuds/zyc940310
Summary: 不学“礼”无以“立”





	【贺红】君子六艺--礼（ABO/pwp）

音乐，美酒，鲜花。  
莫关山打开家门，便陷入满室旖旎。  
公寓的另一位主人身着礼服，正手执单朵玫瑰，站在烛光摇曳的餐桌边，眼含笑意地望向他。  
“亲爱的，你回来了。”

红发青年被生生恶心出一地鸡皮疙瘩。  
把包挂在包架上，莫关山防备地靠近餐桌，只恨手里没根棍子：“贺狗鸡，你又在搞什么鬼？”  
贺天微微一笑，款款走近莫关山，将这只惊弓之雀困在自己和餐桌间：“喜欢吗？音乐、美酒，均为你而备。”折断玫瑰的刺枝，贺天将它别在莫关山耳边，“只有这朵娇艳鲜香的玫瑰，才称得上你的绝代风华。”  
红发青年破天荒没有管耳朵上的花，而是伸手去摸那大背头下的额头——眼下这个问题显然更重要：“没发烧啊？贺天，你又吃错什么药了？”  
黑发青年置若罔闻：“宝贝儿，值此佳际，请许我盛情邀请，与你共度良宵。”  
莫关山：“？？？啊？你别整这些文绉绉的老子他妈听不懂！”  
贺天执起红酒杯：“请问，我可以吻你吗？”  
莫关山：“你有病？你以前亲我什么时候问过老子的…唔！”

液体滑过严丝合缝的唇瓣渡进另一人嗓间，莫关山喉结滚动，一大口红酒进了肚。  
“等…”挣脱贺天的束缚，莫关山偏头喘了口气，“贺天你等…唔…”  
人形灌酒器莫关山不知道有没有，反正他今天是见识到了。  
半瓶酒没了影，莫关山已经躺在餐桌上：“贺…呼…贺天，够了…不能再…喝…”  
贺天放下酒瓶，解开领结扔在地上：“宝贝儿，酒好喝吗？”  
“不…不好…嗝…”艳红极快地烧上莫关山的脸颊，他眼中的世界开始打转，“头好晕…好热…”  
“热啊？”贺天俯视着餐桌上无意识扭动的人，循循善诱，“那我帮你把衣服脱掉好不好？”  
“呜…好…”

胸前的纽扣被一颗颗解开，莫关山闭眼皱眉轻喘粗气，在贺天微凉的手掌穿过布料覆至胸口时浑身一震。  
“嗯…”红毛泄出一阵颤抖的呻吟，挺起胸膛将自己的身体往那块清凉之地送。  
贺天眉毛一抖，揉捏乳首的指尖用了点力。  
“啊！”莫关山被他掐得疼出哭腔，却又似乎因此小小爽了一把，“呜…疼…不够…”  
真是个骚货。贺天觉得有人扛了挺重机枪在他的太阳穴里突突突。他摸出裤子口袋里那个圆乎乎的小物件，决心要给莫关山一点颜色看。  
“宝贝儿，”俯下身去，手臂搂过莫关山的后腰，贺天伏在他身上低声蛊惑，“我有个礼物送给你，想不想看？”  
“嗯…？”莫关山的脑子已经完全被酒精麻痹了，只能顺着贺天的意思回答，“想…想看…”  
贺天得逞一笑，扒掉他的裤子，不由分说将手心焐得温热的小东西塞进莫关山的后穴。

莫关山还没意识到那是什么，只是本能地收缩后穴将它往里挤了挤，连带着绞紧了贺天没来得及抽出的手指。  
贺天额角的青筋爆出井字形。他抽出手，将指尖少许的液体抹在莫关山白皙的腿根处，又顺着那根细长的线，摸到口袋里的开关，  
震动来的猝不及防，奈何贺天心眼又黑，正好把跳蛋推到莫关山的敏感点旁。  
红毛的尖叫登时提高一个八度，柠檬味信息素全面爆发。  
Omega粉嫩的阴茎在后穴不间断的刺激下迅速立起，他胡乱地哭叫，四肢抽动，悬在半空的脚趾紧紧蜷缩。

莫关山扣住贺天按在他胸口的手臂，无处安放的修长小腿毫无章法地磨蹭Alpha的西装裤：“贺天…贺天！不要了…你拿出去…我不要…哈啊！”贺天坏得很，拽住跳蛋的电线刚把它往外拉了点，又趁着莫关山喘气的当口抵住圆球的尾端把它堵了回去。  
莫关山一口气没上来，被无法下咽的口水呛了个半死。  
“咳咳咳…”Omega眼泪口水一齐往外冒，贺天拽着他的胳膊把人拉坐起来，隔着皱巴巴的衬衣轻拍他的脊背，“慢点…没事吧？”  
莫关山不是不想骂他，奈何跳蛋还在他的体内不遗余力地辛勤劳作。他张开嘴，压根一个字都说不清楚：“你…你王…王八…啊…不…不要…要…嗯！”  
贺天皱起眉，低头亲在他的唇上：“粗鄙之语！”  
“我、我就…就要说！”伸手环住贺天的脖子，莫关山屁股还在流水，面上却是满满的不服气，“贺…贺几把…天…你混…混…嗯唔！！！”  
Alpha堵住了Omega的嘴，也堵住他身下漏个不停的水。

有肠液的润滑，莫关山的甬道容下贺天的巨物倒也不是太艰难；问题是Alpha在顶进去前没有把跳蛋取出来，这就他妈的很糟糕。  
持续震动的小家伙被大肉棒直接顶到Omega的生殖腔口，脆弱敏感的器官哪经得起这般折腾，直接一个过电般的抽搐把莫关山逼射了。  
高潮时分的Omega总是无与伦比的美。莫关山搂紧贺天脖子，一口咬上Alpha的肩，小腹以极快频率抽动，阴茎激出点点白浊喷洒在贺天轮廓分明的腹肌上。

贺天抚摸莫关山颈后的腺体，释放威士忌信息素安抚他处在不应期的Omega。  
莫关山趴在他怀里抖了一会儿，累得连手指头都抬不起来。  
“累了？”贺天揉他的头发，红毛又短又软手感特别好，“累了就趴会儿。”  
架着莫关山的腿把他转得背朝自己伏在桌上，贺天甚至没从他身体里退出来。经脉凸起的阴茎摩擦肠肉的感觉实属刺激，再加上时刻努力的跳蛋，Omega射过一次后疲软的小兄弟又重新颤颤巍巍地立起来。

家里的餐桌是贺天买的，故意选了高脚款式，就是为了有朝多日能用现在的姿势把莫关山压趴在桌面上，再利用自己的身高优势欺负他。  
餐桌上全是莫关山动情后屁股渗的水，酸酸甜甜的柠檬香夹杂一点腥气。滑溜溜的根本撑不住，莫关山只能抠着桌沿祈祷自己不被贺天操下地去。  
跳蛋怼着龟头跃动的感觉虽然很好，但贺天可不想太快被它震射。他拽着电线把它往外扯了扯，正正巧巧夹在柱身和莫关山的前列腺中间。  
“我操…”Omega嘴角溢出一丝晶莹的唾液，瞬间软了腿的莫关山连绷着脚尖点地的力气都没了。

闻言，贺天弯下腰，双臂穿过莫关山和桌面搂紧他的胸腹，故意凑近他耳边轻声问：“小莫仔，知道君子六艺吗？”  
拥过来的贺天也让体内的阴茎更深了寸，莫关山“唔嗯”一声，半瞌着眼皮颤声道：“什…呃…么…他妈的…鬼东…唔…西…”  
贺天大开大合地顶胯，语气却丝毫不见散乱：“六艺，出自《周礼•保氏》，曰：‘养国子以道，乃教之六艺。’其一，之为礼。”  
被操得浑身上下湿透透还得分神听贺天讲学的莫关山打心眼里觉得他有毛病：“你…他妈…到底…嗯！…什…什么意思…”  
“礼者，”得，这丫直接把他的问话当了个屁，“不学礼无以立也。”  
“…礼你妈…操！”  
差点被身后一个猛顶连人带桌一起掀翻倒地，莫关山的腿根硌在桌沿上，却痛不过生殖腔被贺天破开的程度：“贺天我操你…呃啊！”  
“莫关山。”后颈被人掐住，莫关山侧脸趴在桌子上，只能用余光去瞥贺天阴沉的脸，“你有没有认真听我说话？”

贺天再没给他机会回答这个问题。  
后颈和后腰被人摁住，屁股被人打钻似的捅，莫关山从各种意义上被贺天牢牢钉在桌上，无法动弹。  
跳蛋已经被贺天扯出扔在一边，Alpha脚跟稳稳地立于地面，以超高频率狠狠攻击Omega的生殖腔。  
莫关山被他顶得想吐，两条修长笔直却略短于贺天的白腿像台风中的枝叶疯狂而无助地摆动。莫关山不是不想努力踮着地面，可光抠住桌沿保证自己不掉下去已经耗尽他所有的力气。Omega的嗓子早就哭哑了，即使没有跳蛋，Alpha胀大的阴茎依旧能次次精准地擦过他的敏感点，引发触电般的连锁反应。莫关山浑噩的脑子里不合时宜地冒出“精准扶贫”四个大字。贺天的小兄弟就是有这个本事，像安装了莫关山前列腺定位仪，总是能把这个原本隐藏在穴肉褶皱中不起眼的小硬块“扶贫”成通红肿大的暴发户。  
真他妈牛逼。

莫关山被自己性爱过程中的奇思妙想逗乐，可这冷不丁的一声冷笑在不了解他脑回路的贺天眼里，就是赤裸裸的嘲笑。  
被“莫仔居然嘲笑我的技术是我已经不能满足他了吗这怎么可能？！”的惊悚推测击中，顿觉自己Alpha的自尊心受到奇耻大辱的贺天一气之下勾住莫关山的下颌，一把将人拉起来。  
身体重心的突然改变吓了莫关山一大跳，他连忙从自己幻想的小世界中脱离，惊慌地抓住贺天握着自己腰的胳膊：“你干什么？！”  
“干你。”低头咬住Omega脖子上的腺体，贺天从背后一手握住莫关山的脖子、一手勾住他的大腿根，用惊人的臂力把他提得脚尖离地。  
莫关山一声惊呼卡在嗓子眼。这个体位下的重力加成让贺天阴茎的整个头部全部捅进了生殖腔，Alpha在控制他呼吸的同时疯狂顶弄。缺氧逐渐模糊莫关山的视线，却也让他体内的快感以前所未有的速度积聚。最后，当他再一次抽搐地射出精液，身下的穴肉联合腔口一同绞紧贺天，Alpha也于同时射进Omega的生殖腔。

大量的精液一波又一波洗刷Omega的腔壁，莫关山挂在贺天身上爽得直翻白眼。粘稠的液体被贺天的结堵在内里，把莫关山的小腹迅速撑鼓。Omega彻底没了意识累得昏死过去，阴茎在射无可射后溢出几滴淡黄色液体。贺天就着射精的姿势抱着他去了浴室，开始思考这堂以性爱为名的文明用语教育课到底有没有起到一丁点积极的作用。

**Author's Note:**

> 【君子六艺，一曰礼。】


End file.
